1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of aging an x-ray generator having a carbon nanotube electron emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An x-ray generator generates x-rays by colliding electrons emitted from a cathode with an anode. An electron emitting source applied to an x-ray generator may be carbon nanotubes.
In an x-ray generator employed in mammography, an anode current is as high as approximately 100 mA. When a high current is irradiated on an anode, the anode may be damaged due to overheating of the anode. The anode current is a flow of the electrons emitted from the electron emitting source to the anode.
An electron emitter of a carbon nanotube x-ray generator is typically formed by printing a plurality of carbon nanotubes with a polymer and a binder on a cathode. Therefore, the heights of the carbon nanotubes may not be uniform. When the anode current of approximately 100 mA is generated by applying an electric field to the carbon nanotube x-ray generator, the electric field may be concentrated on some of the carbon nanotubes due to the non-uniformity of the height of the carbon nanotubes, and thus, the function of the electron emitter may be damaged.
Also, in order to discharge gases generated from the polymer or the binder included in the electron emitter to the outside of the carbon nanotube x-ray generator, an aging of the carbon nanotube x-ray generator is needed.